


Ipod in the Snow

by Spooketh



Category: Original Work
Genre: A TimeSkip Included For Free!, Angst with a capital A, Gen, Hard To Put Your Life On The Internet, How They Helped Me #DealWithLife, Im Gonna Be Honest Prbbly Crying While Writing This At Times, One For Each Band, Probably Lots Of Typos And Bad Grammer, Split Into Two Parts, Tbh This Is A Love Letter To Two Bands, Uncut, but like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooketh/pseuds/Spooketh
Summary: Imagine life without having stability. Imagine life being bright and beautiful but you can't go see itJust imagineA semi-true semi made cooler Auto-biography made by a Synesthete who loves music a little too much.





	Ipod in the Snow

  So...

 

  I have no idea if anyone will actually read this but i wanted to write this for some time now. I don't mind if literally noone will see this I just want to "publicly" write a thank you story to 11+ different blessed people that I am eternally thankful for existing and just being wonderful people. I will be keeping the Bands anonymous purely because this isn't an attention grab its just a quiet thank you. If anyone somehow figures out the two Bands then good on you, you can read between the lines ^^. All in all, this story will have an entirely true plotline with maybe a bit of falsifying here and there, so feel free to decide what you  believe or not. On the note, fair warning this will be a full on first-person view of a mind and how I think. Which i know isn't the best because "Why didn't you think of this?" or "why'd you do that?" will be asked. So again. all these events have already passed and i am living in a stable life now.

  This will follow two parts: the early part of my teenage years and the latter part up to a couple years recent. Each part will cover a band and a stage of life dictated by my mental issues at the time. Most if not all of the people in this will be based on the real people but, again, it will by my perspective, so please remain from being too judgemental. I think that's really all I have to write for the intro but I will update this every once and a while as time goes on, like every two weeks-ish. I wanted to put more detail to this hm. It'll have to do. Without further ado I will keep you no longer. Expect a setting setter chapter within two weeks!


End file.
